heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnaros quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Ragnaros. At shop Before purchase: * "The Firelord calls." * "The little Firelord calls." (for Lil' Ragnaros skin) * "Click 'try', insect!" (if lingered on) * "Time burns away." (if lingered on) Upon purchase: * "Taste the flames of Sulfuron!" After purchase: * "Bow before me, mortals!" * "My patience is dwindling!" (if lingered on) * "Too long! I have waited too long!" (if lingered on) Interactions (at the start of the game) NOTE: These quotes are heard if Ragnaros commences general interaction at the start of the game. * "We shall burn them all." * "We are in agreement." * "Our enemies exist only to burn." * "Sulfuras will be their end." * "Are you prepared to serve me, mortal?" * "You had better be ready, minion." NOTE: These quotes are heard if Ragnaros is interacted upon. * "My flames are eternal." * "I have been ready for aeons." * "I will reduce this world to ash." * "I am an elemental lord, you WILL obey me!" (if interaction begins negatively) NOTE: The following quotes are heard if Ragnaros is interacting with a specific hero. ;Elementals (not yet introduced) * "Bow before the Firelord." ;Fire-related (e.g. Kael'thas, Blaze) * "You think you have mastery over fire?" (laughs) * "I am the source of your power. Do not make me revoke it." ;Dwarf (e.g. Falstad, Muradin) * "The Dark Iron Dwarves were loyal servants. I expect the same from you." * "I remember the last time a dwarf summoned me." ;Malfurion * "Your efforts are futile, Stormrage. Nordrassil will burn." * "Your fate, Stormrage, is to burn!" ;Murky * "Am I to be allied with a fish?" * "Run back to Neptulon!" ;Nature-related (e.g. Lunara, Brightwing) * "Fire is the purest form of nature." * "All that you hold dear exists only to burn." ;Servants of the Old Gods (e.g. Cho'gall, Herald of C'thun Alarak) * "The end approaches, supplicant. Prepare to usher it in." * "Serve your masters well, and you will ascend to the flame." ;Shaman (e.g. Rehgar) * "Call upon the fire, shaman. But beware the answer." * (laughs) "I am your true master, shaman." ;Thrall * "Thrall, what a fitting name for a servant of the elements." * "You called, little shaman, and the Firelord has answered!" Kills General * "Pathetic!" * "To your death!" * "The flames consume you!" * "Be gone!" * "Ashes and cinders!" Cho'gall * "What do the Old Gods see in you?" Dwarf (e.g. Falstad, Muradin) * (laugh) "Will you dwarves ever learn?" Fire-related (e.g. Kael'thas, Blaze) * "Did you think you have mastery over fire? Imbecile!" ;Malfurion * "Your precious tree is next, druid." Nature-related (e.g. Lunara, Brightwing) * "The Firelands shall consume you all!" ;Shaman (e.g. Rehgar) * "You called upon the elements, here is my answer!" Thrall * "The end comes, son of Durotan." Servants of the Old Gods (e.g. Cho'gall, Herald of C'thun Alarak) * "What a pathetic servant you were." Varian (or basically any character that fits a World of Warcraft character class) * "Come back with more fire resistance." End of Killing Spree * "Fool! Your insolence ends now!" If Ragnaros dies and a hero who kills him dies in the process, he says this: * "Even in death, the living flame consumes all!" * "You have only delayed the inevitable" Pings NOTE: These quotes are heard if the Ragnaros pinging is not an AI hero. * "This servant is failing me, assist them!" (assist an ally) * "Our ally will die without help!" (assist an ally) * "Come forth my servants, defend your master!" (calling for aid) * "Assist me, my minions!" (calling for aid) * "Go! Crush their core!" (attack core) * "Bind these mercenaries to my will." (mercenary camp) * "Raze their fort!" (attack tower) * "Secure that watchtower!" (secure watchtower) * "Claim this for the Firelord!" (capture objective) * "This will belong to Ragnaros." (capture objective) * "Do not let these insects run rampant around you." (pinging danger) * "Be warned, servants, danger is close." (pinging danger) * "Defend the hallowed core!" (defend core) * "Defend my fort, mortals!" (defend tower) * "Defend this structure." (defend structure) * "Reduce this structure to ash!" (attack enemy structure) * "Demolish that structure." (attack enemy structure) * "Burn this hero down!" (attack enemy hero) * "My flames speed toward you." (on the way) * "Try not to die before I arrive." (on the way) * "Too soon, minions, fall back for now." (call for retreat) * "I command you to retreat!" (call for retreat) * "Relinquish what you have." (turn in) NOTE: These quotes are heard if the Ragnaros pinging is an AI hero. * "These mercenaries will serve the Firelord." (mercenary camp) * "I will fight this battle for you." (on the way) * "You cannot win without the Firelord." (on the way) * "Still too soon, I will return." (retreat) * "I am required elsewhere." (retreat) Activating Molten Core * "Enough, I will finish this!" * "This ends now!" * "I shall crush you first hand!" * "Your judgement has come!" * "Be seared by fire!" * "Now for you!" * "You will perish in flames." * "Behold, Ragnaros!" (upon activation) * "Be gone from my realm, insects!" (if an enemy Ragnaros activates Molten Core) Quotes within the game Resurrected or revived * "I live, insects!" (resurrected) * "Healer, you have earned my favor." (resurrected) * "This world will burn with my vengeance." (revived) * "The fires of doom cannot be quenched." (revived) * "From the Firelands, I am REBORN!" (revived) Attacking * "Destroy them while they are weak." * "What are you waiting for? INCINERATE THEM!" * "NOW! ATTACK THEM NOW!" * "PAY ATTENTION!, the enemy's near!" * "ENOUGH! I will finish this!" * "This ends now!" * "I shall crush you first hand." * "Your judgement has come!" * "Be seared by fire!" * "Now for you!" * "You will perish in flames!" Complimenting a kill * "Ah, a useful servant." * "You have done well." * "Excellent." * "This pleases the Firelord." Noticing a critically injured ally * "Find a healing fountain." * "I command you to heal yourself." Moving * "Forward, minions." * "The Firelands call." * "My flames will spread." * "Fear me, mortals." * "As the Old Gods demand." * "What to burn first..." * "None can stop the living flame." * "All will be consumed!" * "Purge the outsiders." * "Behold Ragnaros!" * "Behold little Ragnaros!" (only for Lil' Ragnaros skin) Choosing a talent * "Yes... Feed the fire." * "This realm will burn." * "I have been awakened." * "The era of flame draws near." * "My true power arises." * "My true power awaits!" Taunt * "You dare trespass into my domain?" * "Fall to your knees, mortals!" * "I shall burn you alive!" Entire Team Killed * "NO!!!!. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY HOUR OF TRIUMPH!" Social * "You have my permission to leave" (farewell) * "Be gone from my realm" (farewell) * "Hi, insect!" (greetings) * "The Firelord welcomes you" (greetings) * "The Firelord does not apologize!!" (mistake) * ".... Sorry!" (mistake) * "Excellent work, my servant" (well played) * "This pleases the firelord" (well played) Celebrating * "The flames of our victory spread!!!" * "YES!. Crush all who stand in our way!" * "Excellent work, my minions!" Comeback * "Our flames rise higher, they cannot stop us!" Death * "... Too sooon" * "... You have come too soon" Healed * "You do well to aid the firelord" * "Your healing has proven useful" * "Healer, your efforts have been noted" * "Well done, minion!" (at low health) * "I will remember your deeds, healer." (at low health) * "You have sealed our enemies' doom!" (at low health) Not enough Mana * "Low on Mana." * "Need more Mana." * "I demand more Mana." Humorous These lines can be heard if Ragnaros is clicked repeatedly. *"You want jokes? Then you must wait. You clicked on me too soon." *"Flame on." *"I prefer songs of fire and fire." *"A game with an acronym like HOTS should have more fire in it. That's why I'm here." *"Hurry up and end your turn. I want to deal some random damage." *"I'm not shouting! This is my inside voice." *"Executus was incompetent. I had to... Fire him. He didn't take it well, I'd say he was... Crushed." *"Ran into my ex. She still carries a torch for me." *"Caps lock is cruise control for cool." *"The realm... The realm... The realm is on fire." *"Soon, the enemy will have... A molten core." *"Hmm, tough crowd. I'm starting to burn out." Heroics (upon casting) Sulfuras Smash * "Sulfuras will be your end." * "You will be CRUSHED!" * "DIE INSECT!" Lava Wave * "Taste the flames of Sulfuron." * "By fire be PURGED!" * "Be bathed in flame!" Category:Quotations